


Quantum entanglement

by LovelySupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Soulmates, i dunno, no big news, they just love each other, this happens after season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySupercorp/pseuds/LovelySupercorp
Summary: The basic idea of quantum entanglement is that two particles can be intimately linked. If one particle vibrates, no matter the distance, the other particle reacts. Even if there is a universe between them, the two particles remain connected.ORLena and Kara are soulmates (wbk)This fic happens after season 5 and is basically how I would make season 6.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I am a french stupid person and this is the first time ever I write a fanfic but I really had too many ideas in my mind, I had to write them somewhere. I'm open to any criticism and if you can think of any way to make this fic better don't hesitate to dm me on twitter (@dc_cheshireWLW)  
> Enjoy <3

Lena could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, walking behind the woman who was holding her hand. It really was a beautiful day. No cloud in the sky, no sound except the soft singing of a bunch a birds dancing around them.

\- There, said the woman, you see that Lena ? This is where the real magic is.

The four years old girl kept her eyes wide open, too scared that if she ever closed them for a second, the scenery would disappear. She kept staring at the lake, the blue and green shades of the water gave a magical tone that was just fascinating for the young girl.

\- The water is way too appealing, stated her mother, I'm going in for a swim, you wait for me here alright ?

The child nodded, sat on the grass with a wide smile as she watched the wonderful view she had in front of her. It felt like nothing could go wrong, the place was just too perfect. The woman entered the water, shivering as she released a quiet breath when she felt the cold liquid on her skin. Lena looked up at the sky. It was getting darker as clouds took place above their heads. The birds stopped dancing, stopped singing, revealing a dangerous silence. The girl looked back at her mom, wanted to call her and ask her to get out of here but the woman was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared. Lena wanted to get up, wanted to move and look for her mother but she couldn't feel her body. It was like she had no control. She then wanted to scream, to call for anyone that could hear her but nothing was coming out from her mouth. Deep down, she was begging for help, begging to be able to move, begging to be able to find her mother and get out of this place.

Help. Help. HELP.

\- Help.

Lena whispered this brief word before waking up. She rapidely sat down on her bed, touching the sheets around her to make sure she was safe. She was sweating and panting like she just ran for hundred miles. Realising it was just a nightmare, the dark haired woman took a deep breath and got out of bed. It was the middle of the night and she certainly did not have enough sleep but there was no way on earth she could get back to bed now. She went to her living room to get herself a glass of water but when she got there, she saw someone standing on her balcony. It didn't take her very long before recognizing the alien who slowly entered the appartement.

\- Kara ? What are you doing here ?

The blonde woman took a few steps towards Lena and cleared her throat, keeping a small distance between her and the brunette.

\- I came here to check up on you, I heard you call for help and I got worried.

She was speaking soflty, as if speaking too loud would break the other woman.

\- No it's fine, stated Lena, I'm fine don't worry. Just a stupid nightmare.

She saw the worried look on her friend's face and knew the blonde girl wasn't believing her so she quickly changed the subject.

\- Any news on Brainy ?

Lena walked in her bathroom, swiftly changing her sweaty clothes while Kara took a sit on the couch and gave her an update.

\- He's still unconscious. Alex and Kelly are taking care of him, Nia won't leave his side but he's seriously damaged. It could take a few days for him to recover.

The business woman came out of the bathroom with a simple hoodie and a sport short and took place next to the alien.

\- I hope he'll be okay.

\- He will, said the blonde girl next to her. Brainy is a tough guy, he will get through this.

She paused for second and watched carefully the brunette before talking again.

\- And... are you okay ? People don't usually call for help in their sleep... You know you can talk to me, right ?

\- I-... I hope I didn't scream too loud... Don't want to worry my neighbors.

\- Don't worry about that, said Kara in a soft chuckle, you actually kind of whispered it. I- huh... I-I just happened to hear it, got lucky i guess.

Lena raised her eyebrow as she saw her friend having a hard time finding an excuse.

\- Were you listening to me ?

The alien scratched her head for a second while she told the truth to the other woman.

\- Well, since we... got "separated", I took the habit to listen to your heatbeat from times to times. It was a way for me to know that you were alright even though I couldn't really check up on you. Sometimes it just... made me feel safe to know you were safe... I guess I just did it tonight without thinking...

Kara took the brunette's hand in hers and looked gently into the emerald eyes that were inches away from her.

\- Talk to me, she whispered, what was that nightmare about ?

The CEO looked at her friend like she was seeing her for the first time. There was no place for secrets or lies between them anymore. She didn't notice how closer getting rid of all those things brought them until now. She felt different. She couldn't tell what this different was, but it certainly felt good. She looked down at their hands as she opened up.

\- It was about my mother. The day she... disappeared.

Kara knew it was hard for Lena to talk about her mother. The business woman had the habit to keep hurtful things buried and her mother's death clearly was the most traumatic event she had to face. The alien didn't want to interrupt her so she kept her mouth shut, carefully listening to every word the other woman was saying.

\- It was in this really beautiful place. There was a lake and she went for a swim...

Lena paused for a second while memories came to her head.

\- Maybe the water was too cold, maybe she got trapped by an alga, I don't know. One thing is sure : she disappeared under water. I remember being unable to move, like paralized. I stood there, alone, for an hour, maybe two. Then a guy came and took me to the police station. She was my only family so I was brought to an orphanage. Didn't stayed there very long though. The next day, Lionel Luthor came and... well, you know what happens next.

She drank her glass slowly, lost in memories, while Kara kept her eyes on her. It was the first time she heard the full story. Lena didn't like talking about her mother and the blonde woman knew it so she never dared to ask what happened that day.

\- I'm sorry you had to get through this, said the alien getting the brunette's attention back. I never knew it went like... this. But I do know that wherever your mother is, she's proud of what you've become. I also know that you're safe now.

She gave the brunette a small but warm smile.

\- I will always protect you remember ?

Lena couldn't look away from Kara's blue eyes. She was staring at them like they had answers for everything she was looking for and the only thought that came to her mind was that she needed to stay close to her friend. As if Kara was reading her thoughts, the blonde woman scooted closer to her, letting Lena rest her head on her shoulder. Both of them didn't dare moving. They didn't want to. They felt like they belonged there and for some reason wished they could stay like this forever. At some point, both of them fell asleep, Kara getting slowly rocked by Lena's heartbeat and Lena finding this feeling of safety she hadn't felt in a really long time. They had no clue but their relationship was going to get way more complicated.


	2. Untold stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are fucking fast, I wasn't expecting it.  
> Anyway here's part 2

In the morning, the two women had shifted position, Kara now lying down on her back, Lena on top of her. The alien had her hands gently put on the brunette's lower back, preventing her from a potential fall. The room was silent, the women's soft breathing being the only audible thing. The blonde girl opened one eye, slowly waking up and took a few seconds to realise their positions. She stop breathing for an instant, moved her hands from the CEO's hips, not sure that it was a really appropriate standing in a friendship. Kara didn't dare moving, staring at the woman asleep on her chest. Should she wake her up ? Did she actually wanted to ? She kept staring at the other woman's face and it felt like everything disappeared around them. She found herself fascinated by her friend's facial features, looking at them like she was about to paint her portrait. The alien snapped away from her trance when she heard her phone ringing. She started panicking when she saw the sound was waking up her friend. The CEO slowly sat down on the blonde's thighs as she woke up, eyes still closed. The alien underneath her stayed still, waiting for something to happen or for Lena to say anything. The dark haired woman smoothly rubbed her eyes, releasing a drowsy breath as she entered the real world once again. When her eyes met wide opened blue eyes under her, she rapidly jumped off the couch, falling on the floor in a panic.

\- Oh my god, said Kara who started panicking too, are you okay ??

Lena rubbed her head who just hit the floor, pursing her lips in pain.

\- Yeah yeah, she said, I'm fine. I just... 

"Was surprised to find you lying down under me" she wanted to say but choosed to change the subject instead, in order to avoid this awkward situation.

\- The phone ?

She asked, not needing to say anything more for the alien to pick up the device, seeing two missed calls from her sister.

\- It's Alex.

The phone rang once again and Kara answered immediately, on speaker so that Lena could hear too.

\- Finally ! screamed the woman on the phone.

Kara knew she was about to get scold and bowed her head.

\- Do you know how scary it is to come to your sister's appartement and find it empty ?? You could've at least left a note ! Where the hell are you ???

The alien sighed while the brunette couldn't hold back her smile. Even if she was the strongest being in the universe, Alex Danvers treated her like she was a puppy and freaked out whenever she had no idea of her sister's doing. 

\- I'm fine Alex, said the younger sister, I'm with Lena, we huh... we had a chat last night and we fell asleep.

\- Oh...

Kara could hear her sister trying to find what to say about that but she really wanted to change the subject, not sure of what happened between her and her friend either. Her blue eyes were purposely avoiding the brunette's stare, focusing on the phone instead.

\- What were you calling for ? Any news on Brainy ? 

\- Brainy is fine, said the woman on the phone, he's still unconscious but Kelly's slowly getting to his mind and we'll be able to connect with him soon, like he did once when you where in a coma.

Lena gave the alien a panicked look, eyes wide open. 

\- A what ? she said, not understanding what was Alex talking about. 

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find the short version of that time Reign put her in a coma. She didn't have the time to say a single word that her sister started talking again.

\- We still have a certain bald guy and his creepy organisation to arrest and they're certainly not going to turn them in. It would be nice of you to join us and report your little sleep in. Kelly and I already are at the Tower, J'onn, Nia an M'gann will be there in a second. They went out to take care of some thugs who tried to rob a bank, right in front of the Tower. I swear, bad guys are getting stupider every day, it's exhausting. Anyway, you better get yours and Lena's ass here soon. See ya.

Kara didn't have time to reply something that her sister already had hung up. There were a few seconds of silent before the alien turned her face to her friend who was watching her, standing with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised. She knew they weren't going to leave the appartement right away.

\- A coma ? asked the CEO, waiting for explanations. 

The blonde woman realised how keeping her secret away from Lena meant so much more than just keeping a name from her. It was hiding an entire second life. All the time Supergirl almost died, all the time she faced a danger, Lena didn't have a clue that her best friend was the one getting hurt. She couldn't be worried, wouldn't understand if her friend ever disappeared. Was that how she was supposed to find out about her identity if she wasn't saved that day ? Was Lena really supposed to find out her best friend died in front of her while she had no clue of what was actually happening ? She looked down at her hands and started fiddling with her fingers.

\- It was when I first fought Reign, she said, I fell in a coma for a few days and Brainy helped me escape from my own mind... Not the best time of my life.

\- But... I talked to you just after the attack...

Kara took a deep breath. There actually was a lot of things Lena still needed to know.

\- Let's just say James wanted to protect my identity so he kind of... asked J'onn to impersonate me in front of you ?

The alien was too scared to face the other woman. Once again, she gave Lena another reason to feel humiliated. Since she wasn't hearing any reaction from the brunette, she slowly turned her head to look at her. Narrowed eyes were staring at her. The CEO didn't make any comment during their whole journey towards the Tower. Not that she really was mad at Kara (ok she kinda was) but it was mostly because she kind of enjoyed hearing the alien apologising continuously. Revenge was a bitch. Lena's bitch.


	3. "Friendship" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't said on the show that Kelly knew Kara was Supergirl but in the fanfic she knows. 
> 
> I wanted to make a reveal for her and like make it official that she knew but it was way too complicated to make her learn Kara's identity just now. So anyway, Kelly knows Kara is Supergirl and has a way better gaydar than her girlfriend.

Alex hung up the pone and turn to her girlfriend, who was busy on a computer.

\- Sooo, she said hesitantly, apparently, Kara's with Lena. They had a chat last night and it seems like they fell asleep at Lena's ?

\- Ouhh, said Kelly raising her eyebrows multiple times, I wonder what else happened.

\- What do you mean ? asked the red head, confused by the tone she was using.

\- Oh come on Alex.

Kelly turn around to face her girlfriend.

\- Don't tell me you never noticed how "particular" their friendship is.

\- Well, Alex shrugged her shoulders, obviously it's particular. Kara is a Super and Lena is a Luthor. It's a miracle they got along. And by "got along", I mean that it could have been way worse. Like, not a "trying to control the world population" disagreement but more like a "trying to get rid of every alien on the planet" disagreement.

Kelly released a deep sigh.

\- I'm not talking about that, silly. Don't you ever get the feeling that there's more than just a "friendship" ?

The former agent of the DEO blinked a few times, looking at her girlfriend, trying to understand what she meant by that. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Alex started talking again. 

\- I don't get it.

\- Oh my god, sighed the brown woman, Alex, you have the worst gaydar ever. Kara is the most righteous person I know. She would never do anything against the law but didn't hesitate a second before breaking into a government facility, breaking a dozens of rules in just one night for Lena. She's more than overprotective towards Lena and would do anything for her. You even told me she tried to change the timeline to make things right between them. Do you do that for just a "friendship" ? Even you thought it was completely overmuch.

She stopped talking and saw the confused look the red head was giving her, still trying to analyse what she just said. She let her girlfriend process everything and turned back to her computer. For a few minutes, Alex stayed immobile, connecting the dots in her head until realization hit her. She raised her eyebrows, opened her mouth to say something but was cut by the scream of joy coming from the other woman.

\- I think I did it ! said Kelly overexcited.

Alex came to her side and looked at what her girlfriend was showing her.

\- With this, continued the brown woman poiting at the computer, I think I can enter Brainy's mind and connect with him. It's a device based on Obsidian's VR, I will create a simulation where Brainy and I are in the same place. His body is unconscious but his brain still works. If I connect the device to him, he will be able to talk to me in the VR, without needing his actual body. That will allow us to communicate and know what's wrong with him.

She proudly faced her girlfriend who showed her an even prouder look.

\- Oh my god, said Alex on the verge of tears, you're so cool.

She leaned in for a kiss that Kelly welcomed with pleasure. Their lips connected for a brief instant before the sound of Kara's lamentations trying to apologies (again) to Lena interrupted them.

\- Lena, whined the alien, I'm so sorry ! I promise I will tell you about all the things you don't know but please, stop ignoring me !

\- "All the things" ?? asked the brunette. Because there's more I should know ?? 

Kara panicked at those words. "Oh yes" she thought, "so much more". Kelly and Alex exchanged a worried look and decided to come to the blonde's rescue.

\- Kelly did it ! stated the red head, getting the two women's attention. We can connect to Brainy now. It's like Obsidian's VR but without the creepy "you stay there forever" thing.

\- That is great news ! exclaimed Lena. 

The brunette went over to Kelly and both women started talking about the device, looking like two children who just received their birthday's present. Alex took advantage of the distraction to go to her little sister.

\- Soooo, she slowly said, you slept at Lena's, huh ?

\- Y-Yeah, stammered Kara, well, she had a nightmare and we kind of talked about it and... I-I don't know, we just... fell asleep. 

"One on top of the other" the blonde thought, purposely leaving this little detail that still sounded awkward for her.

\- You know, gently said Alex, you can talk to me about anything. Like anything. An indescribable attraction to a special someone, for example. 

She insisted on that last sentence, trying to get her sister come to the same conclusion as her.

\- Well, said the oblivious alien, about that, I don't think William and I are a good match.

"Yeah no shit" thought her sister, not wanting to interrupt her. 

\- I mean, it's not that he's a bad guy or anything but I don't know, I just feel like we should stay friends. The night where we had our "date" was fun but not a "I'm with my lover" kind of fun, more like a "I'm with my bro" kind of fun. You know what I mean ?

\- Yeah, said Alex pretending to be figuring this out, totally get you. 

It wasn't an actual question though. Kara was simply expressing her feelings out loud, not really paying attention to her sister's reaction. 

\- And honestly, she continued, I'm more preoccupied about how things are going with Lena right now. She and I were best friends until she learned my true identity. Now we're back on the same side, which means things should be like they used to be but at the same time, things feel soooooo different. I don't know, it's like we are discovering each other again and it feels... weird. 

She glanced at Lena across the room, lost in her thought. Alex looked at her, then Lena, then her again. 

\- How could I be so blind ? she asked herself quietly, knowing Kara wasn't really with her at that moment.

The red head put a hand on her sister's shoulder, getting her attention back. 

\- You know, she said, maybe you should stop overthinking things and just... do what your heart is telling you.

She didn't want to say more. It was Kara's job to deal with her feelings. Not hers, nor Kelly's, nor anyone else's. Kara was a grown woman, pushing her into a relationship wasn't the right decision to make, no matter the relationship. She obviously would support her in every of her choices but decided that it was time she stopped controlling her sister's life.


	4. Ready to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a scientist, I tried to write something that didn't look terrible so don't pay too much attention to the details

The elevator's door opened, revealing Nia, J'onn and M'gann.

\- Nothing better than stopping some bad guys to start the day, said the naltorian taking off her mask.

She quickly saluted Lena and Kara, then went across the room where Brainy was lying down. She sat next to him, listening to Kelly and her plan to communicate with the alien. Alex joined them after a few seconds while Lena continued working on the device to make sure nothing bad would happen. Kara was still focused on the brunette, a million thoughts traveling her mind. She jumped a bit when she heard Megan's voice behind her.

\- You okay ? the martian asked.

\- I- Yeah, stammered the krytonian, I'm fine, everything's fine. Great even ! Why ? Don't I look fine ? 'Cause I totally am-

\- Fine ? interrupted M'gann, finishing her sentence. 

The white martian raised an eyebrow at the blonde who sighed and leaned against the table behind them.

\- It's that obvious ? asked Kara, staring at the floor.

\- Well, said the black woman coming to her side, actually I wouldn't have noticed anything if I hadn't paid attention. The first thing I've heard coming here were Lena's thoughts about you. It really is a whole mess in her head, I didn't even intended to listen to her but it's so loud. Regrets, anger, shame, fear, doubts. So many emotions at once, I genuinely wonder how she can appear so calm. 

Ah, yes. Pretending to be calm was Lena's speciality. Little boxes. She buried her emotions deep down her entire life, not allowing herself to show any. It became such a habit that she didn't know how to act differently.

\- So, continued the martian, when I figured that most of those emotions were linked to you, I paid attention to you. Martians can't read Kryptonian minds but seeing you was enough to figure out that something is preoccupying you. And that something must be... her.

Kara didn't know what to say. Yes, Megan was right. Her mind was only focusing on her friend right now but she couldn't tell why. So she slowly nodded, eyes still focused on the raven haired woman. The white martian smiled a little. She didn't know Lena or Kara very well but she surely knew more about the two women's feelings than Kara and Lena themselves. Perks of being able to hear people's minds and having a pair of functional eyes.

On the other side of the room, Alex was talking to Kelly and Nia.

\- I can't believe I was so oblivious, she said, it should have crossed my mind sooner ! Everytime we talk about romantic relationships, she HAS to bring Lena in the conversation. It's like her brain itself tries to tell her to stop being oblivious of her own feelings. 

\- Well, said Nia, Kara sure is smart but when it comes to love, you have to be more than explicit or she won't get the signs.

\- And Lena is kind of the master of keeping her feelings for herself, added Kelly, so she's not helped. 

\- I still can't believe you two knew but never told me, pouted Alex. When I think about how I tried to push her towards William... I mean, this guy is not evil but he seriously has an anger management problem.

\- Yeah, sighed Nia, I know Crisis changed him but I still think about the asshole he used to be. Also, I think that you are the only one who never got the signs between Lena and Kara.

She suddenly stopped talking, her eyes started to shine and she muffled a scream.

\- They need a ship name !! she said in a sort of whisper-scream.

Kelly laughed a bit at the young woman excitement while her red headed girlfriend showed a semi-disgusted face.

\- Hold on, continued the trans woman, we have Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor.... Super... Luthor...

She thought for a couple of seconds before displaying a proud smile.

\- Supercorp. 

\- That's lame, said Alex, no one would ever call them that. Besides, I can't believe that you had the opportunity to make a pun with "Luvers" but just didn't.

\- You're just jealous because you're the last superfriend who knew about them, retorted Nia. Well, besides Brainy of course, understanding two people's affection is not his biggest strenght. 

She paused for an instant. Her excitement went away and she felt tears blurring her sight. As if she was reading her mind, Kelly went on her side and put a hand on her shoulder. 

\- We will get him back, said the brown woman, I promise.

Alex gave her a conforting smile and the alien wiped away her tears.

\- The device is ready to go, said Lena behind them.

The whole team gathered around her, carefully listening to what the scientist was saying.

\- His mind is still fragile, she explained. The virtual place has to be created by the one entering his mind or it will consume too much of his energy. It was easy for the people to use Obsidian's tech because it was connected to some kind of hive that was creating the world on its own, but without it, the virtual reality will absorb way much more energy from the people. I think it would be safer if two people went there. Those people will have to focus on creating a same world, as simple as possible. That way, the needed energy will be divided in two equal parts and it will be less dangerous to stay in there. Thanks to Kelly, the virtual world will hold an hour. It's more than enough to check on him.

\- Alright then, said Kara, who wants to go ? 

\- Definitely not me, said Alex while taking a step back, I think I'm going to avoid virtual realities for a few years.

\- I'm going in, said Nia. If we can communicate with Brainy, I want to be there.

\- I think Kelly should come with you, stated J'onn, she's in an expert in this kind of things, so she will know what to do. 

\- Good to me, simply said Kelly.

Lena helped the two women to set themselves next to Brainy, connecting the three of them to the machine.

\- We won't be able to hear you from our world, she informed them. J'onn and M'gann will stay focused on your brains to feel if there's a need to pull you out manually. You need to leave the VR at the same time, that's why you won't be able to do it by yourself. If everything goes fine, the simulation will automatically end in an hour. If anything happens, J'onn or M'gann will tell me and I will pull you out.

\- Good to know, sighed Nia in relief, I honestly don't trust virtual realities anymore. 

Both women agreed on focusing a white room, the simplest place to visualize. When they both gave their signal to Lena, the woman sent them into the VR. The martians focused their minds on Kelly and Nia, Alex stayed near Brainy to make sure everything was alright for him and Lena stayed next to Kara, both of them waiting for a potential sign from the martians. They had an hour where they only had to wait. What could possibly go wrong ?


	5. In da Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make up a lot of things because we still don't know ANYTHING about Leviathan.  
> (Don't mind me I'm also making up things for Lex's plan so if doesn't really had up with the finale just ignore it)

Nia and Kelly opened their eyes. Everything around them was white, they couldn't tell if their was an end somewhere but one thing was sure, Brainy wasn't there.

\- Wasn't he supposed to be there ? asked Nia, worried.

\- Well, said Kelly, we kind of forced him to enter this world so we couldn't choose his exact position. He can't be far though, Lena said she did her best and he shouldn't be more than four miles away.

\- Four miles ?? Kelly that's huge ! We can't even tell where we are, if we have to search within four miles, we might never find him in time !

Seeing her friend panicking, the black woman put a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her with a reassuring voice.

\- Hey, we will find him, I promise. I am worried too, but right now, Brainy needs us so we don't have time to be scared. This place was created by the both of us. It means we can literally do anything, we simply have to want it. If we can focus on Brainy, the VR will take us straight to him.

The alien calmed down and focused on memories she had with Brainy. Their first meeting, first date, first kiss. That's the only things she could focus on. She couldn't pay attention to the fact that they broke up. No. The only thing that mattered was that the man she loved was in danger. And she was going to save him.

**********

Lena and Kara were waiting quietly. Though they were not daring to say a word to the other, the blonde kept throwing brief glances to her "friend", desperately wanting to talk to her. Of course, the brunette was noticing every of them.

\- You know, she said still fixing the computer, nobody is forbidding you from talking.

Kara didn't know what to do with herself anymore. Of course she wanted to talk to Lena. She just didn't know what to say and more importantly, HOW to talk.

\- Oh... Huh I... Yes I... Yes.

The alien stopped embarassing herself and decided to shut her mouth. Recognizing her friend's panic, Lena turned around and watched straight into her eyes. This simple eye contact made Kara completely lose it and the alien suddenly felt a huge lack of air. She wanted to look away but she was like mesmerized by the brunette and her body wasn't allowing her to do anything.

\- You can tell me about all the things I should know, for example.

While she was talking, Lena didn't break their eye contact. Both women couldn't help but feel attracted to each other's eyes, like a magnetic feeling controlling them. There was something soothing about the green in the CEO's eyes. Kara found herself completely lost in them while she calmed down. She then found the strength to look away and stared at her feet. For the next minutes, Lena didn't say a word, carefully listening to every single word the alien was saying. She learned about Red Daughter, about Alex losing her memories, about the virus in the hologram, about everything she could think of. Everything was out. Well, almost everything.

\- So, said Lena, Red Daughter now... "lives" in you ?

\- Well, I wouldn't say "live" but yeah, for almost a week I had dreams and flash memories of what she went through. That's how I knew she went to see you.

\- That's... weird. I certainly missed a lot. 

\- Yeah, sighed the alien, I'm sorry again. I must say that I didn't realised what keeping my secret from you really meant. 

\- Hey it's okay, said the brunette while putting her hand on Kara's, we both were wrong in this story. You don't owe your identity to anybody, but you made a few mistakes and so did I. What matters now is that we acknowledge our wrongs. I promise to never let you down again, but please, know that you don't have to hide things from me anymore. Especially big things like alternative version of yourself.

\- Speaking of alternative versions... You remember about that stalker from another dimension I once told you about ?

**********

When Nia opened her eyes again, she noticed a humanoid form a few steps ahead from her. It didn't take her more than a second to recognize Brainy. She and Kelly ran towards him to make sure he was ok. The Coluan was curled up on the ground, muttering inaudible things. Nia crouched down next to him, putting a hand on his arm. When he felt her hand on his skin, Brainy shivered a bit and turned his head to face the woman.

\- Hey Wild Cat, whispered Nia. 

He approached his hand from her face and carefully put it on her cheek, as if he was afraid she'd break under his touch. 

\- N-Nia ? he asked in a trembling voice.

He then looked up at Kelly, a confused look on his face.

\- Is this an illusion ?

\- No Brainy, said Kelly, it's really us. We're here to save you.

**********

"Wow." was all Lena managed to tell. But what was she supposed to say ? How are you supposed to react when your best friend tells you they've been back in time multiple times to try to save your relationship ? She kept looking at the blonde, who was now nervously playing with her fingers.

\- I know... It was pretty crazy. But honestly, even if I had found a reality where nobody dies or where the world doesn't fall apart, I'm not sure I would have been happy with it. Changing the past would be choosing the easy way and it wouldn't be fair. I can't just pretend I didn't hurt your feelings, just like I can't pretend you didn't hurt mine. If we want to have a relationship like we used to have, we need to move forward. It's probably going to be a long journey but I'm ready to do anything to have you back in my life. 

She paused for a second, realising what she just said and how ambiguous it sounded. Well, it actually was her mind that was acting weird. She indeed was ready to do anything to have Lena back. 

\- I mean, she continued, game night is not the same without you. I miss my perfect partner.

"Ambiguous, again !" thought Kara, mentally giving herself a few slaps. She was ready to correct herself again when she heard Lena's soft chuckle. "Oh Rao, I missed that." she thought, not able to contain her smile while looking at Lena's. The brunette reached out to Kara.

\- So, she said, friends again ?

The alien looked down at the hand in front of her for a second, then took it. But instead of shaking it, she pulled on it and brought Lena in a hug.

\- Screw the hand shake, come here.

**********

\- You have to help us Brainy, said Nia gently, we don't know how to fix you, we have to stop Lex, there is just so much going on.

\- Do not to forget Leviathan, said the half-tech alien.

\- Leviathan ? asked Kelly. But we stopped them from using the virtual world as some kind of creepy prison, it's over.

Brainy stood up and faced the two women.

\- Leviathan goes way beyond Obsidian North and Miss Rojas' business partners. Lex is just a pawn in their game. I used to believe Lex was a threat I could handle because I did not know he was working with Leviathan. But now that he revealed his partnership with them, there is a 88,7% chance that Lex might be involved in something bigger. I do not know their exact plan but if we want to stop Leviathan, we have to take down Lex first. 

\- You can tell us everything you know once we get you out of here, said Nia, we don't have much time left and you need to tell us how to save you.

\- I believe I can heal myself, said the Coluan, but I was trapped in my mind for quite a long time.

He looked at Nia who was staring at him with a worried look. He gently took her hand and whispered to her :

\- It is good to see you again.

Nia smiled a little at him. She wanted to kiss him so badly, to hold him, to just go back to what they used to be. 

\- The simulation will end in a few seconds, informed Kelly, you need to get out of here Brainy. 

Brainy tightened his grip on Nia's hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the room lit up. Both women didn't have any other choice but to close their eyes, blinded by the light. When they opened them again, they were back in the Tower. Lena and Kara rushed to them and so did Alex. The Martians helped them getting up and Alex went directly to her girlfriend to hug her tight. 

\- I'm so glad you're okay, said the red head. So ? How's Brainy ? Did you find him ?

Nia went over to see her ex boyfriend. He was still lying down, eyes closed. 

\- It didn't work, she said with tears in her eyes.

Kara approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

\- You did what you could, she said, we'll find another wa- WAIT ! He's waking up !

Everyone rushed to his bed and looked straight at him, not daring to breath too loud in case it would disturb him. When the half-tech alien opened his eyes, Nia jumped on him and hugged him tight. 

\- I'm so glad you're back, she whispered.

After a few seconds of hugging, J'onn cleared his throat and the young woman let go. Brainy sat on the edge of the table and looked at his friends. It was so good to see them again without having to lie to them. His eyes stopped on Lena and he gave her a small smile. 

\- It's good to have you back Brainy, she said.

Everyone smiled at him, agreeing with the brunette. The alien stood up and joined his hands together like he usually does. He finally felt like he was in the right team again. 

\- I believe I have informations that could help us, he said.


	6. Make it go boom

It was bad. It was really, really bad. 

A bomb was somewhere in National City and the super friends didn't know when it would explode. 

\- I x-rayed the entire city, said Kara while flying above the town, I still can't see any bomb !

\- It doesn't make sense, said Lena in her ear, Lex is insane, yes, but he wouldn't just blow something up without having any plan. I believe Brainy's informations but if we want to know where is the bomb, we first have to understand why Lex put it there.

\- Don't you have any ideas ? asked Nia, running with Brainy on her side.

Both Kelly and Lena were still at the Tower, computers in front of them, being the tech supports of the super friends. The aliens and Alex were running down the streets, trying to locate the bomb, except Supergirl who was flying above the city to have a better view. Kelly and Lena looked at each other, the brunette knew Lex best and the black woman was a therapist, understanding people was her job. If anyone could figure what Lex was planning, it was them.

\- Let's see, said Kelly while thinking, Lex is seen as a hero on this planet so it means that he will be the last suspect on the list if anything bad happens.

\- But that doesn't mean he won't be suspected, continued Lena, so in order to protect himself, he'll have to blame someone else. The question is : Who ?

\- Do you think he might blame Supergirl ? asked Alex. He hates Kryptonians so much but Superman is still on Argo so he can't go after him. 

\- He actually hates the entire alien population, said Kelly, but yeah. 

Lena frowned and everything became clear in her head. 

\- That's it ! she said. Lex hates the entire alien population ! He literally wants to get rid of them and I bet that he would have done it if the Crisis allowed him to do so.

\- I don't know why you sound so happy about it, said Kara, but go on.

\- What is the best way to get rid of the aliens ? asked Lena. Fear. If humans fear aliens, we will go back to the start, when aliens used to be hunted and only seen as criminals. Lex wants to blame the aliens for the bomb. 

\- But how could he blame an entire race ? asked M'Gann. If he blows something up, only a few people would be guilty not the entire population.

\- That's why he needs to blow something big, continued Lena. If humans come to think that aliens no longer want peace with them, even if it's one alien, they'll be afraid. 

\- The Humans And Aliens Fraternity Council, whispered Kara before rushing to the massive building.

\- Exactly, said Lena.

\- This building is a symbol of peace between humans and aliens, said Kelly. If it ever came to be destroyed, it would be a declaration of war between the species.

\- I'm going with Supergirl to stop the bomb, said J'onn, you guys try to find Lex and arrest him for good.

\- I think I have an idea where he could be, said Lena, I'm sending the location to all of you.

On the streets, Nia started to feel dizzy. She stopped a few seconds and Brainy immediately came to her side, trying to understand what was happening. She could see him talk but couldn't hear any of his words. Suddenly, everything became dark. Everything disappeared around her and she knew exactly why. A dream. She now had to focus and try to figure out what her brain was trying to tell her. She turned around when she heard a noise and was surprised when she found herself face to face with Lena. No. It wasn't Lena. The woman she had in front of her looked incredibly like her but she could tell that it was a totally different person. The woman didn't move, didn't say anything but looked straight into Nia's eyes. The young alien couldn't help but feel intimidated by the woman. She took a step back but noticed that the woman wasn't moving. She only was staring. It took Nia a few seconds before she realised the woman wasn't looking at her but through her. The brunette turned around to see what she was looking at and only saw a young girl, staring at the ground. She probably was 4 or 5 years old, had dark hair and green eyes and had a facial expression that Nia recognized immediately. That emptiness in the eyes, that repressed sadness she only saw in one person : Lena. That little girl was Lena and that woman kept staring at her, with a desolated look on her face like she wanted to comfort the little girl so bad but just couldn't. Nia took a step towards Mini Lena but before she could reach her, she was back on the streets, in Brainy's arms.

\- Are you alright ? he asked with a worried look on his face. 

\- Y-yes, said Nia still confused, I'm fine... I just-... It's nothing. It can wait. 

She got up on her feet and followed Brainy to the location Lena sent them. On her way there, she kept wondering what her dream meant. It had to be important but why ? What was she supposed to get from this dream ?

On her side, Kara arrived at the HAAF Council and J'onn joined her a few seconds after. 

\- This building is massive and covered with lead, said J'onn, how are we supposed to locate the bomb if you can't see through the building ?

\- The best way to get rid of a tree is to attack the roots, said Kara, the bomb is not inside the building, it's under it. 

\- Kelly ? Lena ? asked J'onn. Are there any tunnels under the Council ?

\- No tunnels, said Kelly, but the sewers pass right below the building. If something explode there, it could make the entire building collapse. 

\- Be careful, said Lena, if it really is in the sewers, the bomb must be extremely powerful. We still don't know when it's going to blow.

\- Don't worry, smiled Kara, we got this. J'onn ?

\- Hang on.

Kara took J'onn's arm and both aliens went through the ground, landing directly in the sewers.

\- I'm really disappointed, grimaced Kara, Lex always was a jerk but at least he used to have style and class. Now we're in the sewers that's... disappointing.

\- Stop complaining and try to find the bomb, said J'onn, I'll go this way, you go there. 

J'onn went left and Kara went right. She walked for a while before something caught her attention. There, in the middle of the sewers, was some kind of tube with a lot of lights on it. 

\- I guess that's the bomb, she said. 

But no one answered. 

\- Of course, she sighed, why would there be any signal in the sewers ? It's not like people love to go Netflix and chill here.

She took a few steps towards the bomb but the more the she approached the bomb, the more pain she felt. Kryptonite. 

\- Oh frick, she said.

She suddenly heard something in her hear, some kind of scrambled signal. 

\- K....ra.....ka.....a.....eas....swer...e...

She couldn't understand a thing but she knew it was Lena. She could recognize the brunette's voice everywhere. 

In the Tower, Lena was panicking. She couldn't tell if the blonde was okay, couldn't tell if she needed help, couldn't hear her and it was destroying her.

\- Kara, she tried again, please answer me ! Kara !

On her side, Kara decided that it was time to get rid of the bomb. She knew that the second she could contact Lena, the brunette will send her the Kryptosuit and that she'll be safe. So she took a few steps towards the bomb, despite the pain. What she saw terrified her. 

\- Lex, she said, you monstrous jerk. 

She grabbed the bomb and flew right through the sewers, coming outside again. The pain was killing her but she couldn't stop flying. 

\- Lena ?! she yelled. Do you hear me ?

\- Kara ! she heard the relief in the woman's voice. Are you okay ?? Did you find the bomb ?

"Kryptonite" was all Kara needed to say for Lena to press a button sending the Kryptosuit straight to the alien. 

\- The suit is on its way, said the brunette, what is going on ??

\- The bomb will explode in a few seconds, said Kara still flying higher and higher, there is no way to stop it from exploding and it's not just some stupid bomb. It's filled with Kryptonite ! And bonus : the bomb is massive and can destroy the entire city ! The only way to get rid of it is to send it far away outside of the atmosphere.

\- Kara, said Lena in her ear, the suit is on its way, it will protect you from the Kryptonite and will allow you to breath outside the atmosphere but please, wait for it. If you go outside of the atmosphere while being hurt by the Kryptonite, you'll die !

\- There's no time to waste ! yelled Kara who almost was at the edge of the atmosphere. The bomb will blow up in 10 seconds. Listen, I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere and I won't break this promise ! I'll come back, don't worry. I trust you Lena !

Lena didn't have time to say anything that Kara was on the other side of the atmosphere. A huge silence filled the communications while the sky went green. The bomb had exploded outside of the atmosphere. Everyone was safe. But Supergirl was nowhere to be seen. Lena wasn't able to say anything, she felt like her brain stopped working, her heart stopped beating, her body stopped breathing. She could hear the distant sound of Alex's voice calling for her little sister's name but all her mind was focusing on was the sky. She was waiting for Supergirl to come back. She promised she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally invented an entire building don't pay attention to it


End file.
